


Unified and Divided

by shadow_oblivion



Series: Instinct AU [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Additional tags and summary to be added with the second chapter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Black Hat and Flug are in tune with one another, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Loss of Control, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Coercion, Mental Exhaustion, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Shameless Smut, Some serious conversations, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Touching, Two Shot, Unethical Experimentation, eitrun needs all of the horrible tags, lead in to Lux Noir’s sequel, loss of awareness, manipulation via drugs, maybe more tags idk, the second chapter is...messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Black Hat Organization is running a little roughly, even after Flug’s return some months ago.  Black Hat is determined to get things back in order now that his mate has returned to him. Some shenanigans occur between the two of them, settling their bond further after being newly bound together again. But when a newly genetically modified Demencia attacks, it brings forth some questions about Flug’s morality.This is a transition between the end of Lux Noir and the beginning of Nox Noir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a brief (?) ‘some of what happened’ during the two years between the end of Lux Noir and the beginning of its sequel, Nox Noir (other pieces will be referenced in said sequel when relevant). 
> 
> The first chapter will be focused on Black Hat and co (though honestly, it's mainly between BH and Flug), and the second chapter will center around some of the past of Slate Hat and Doctor Flug’s counterpart (tentatively naming him Dr. Eitrun Glusflys) but in present time, as well as a part with White Hat for plot purposes that will lead into the sequel.

Black Hat had a sudden realization in his office while he worked through a stack of paperwork. The demon noted that he felt...relaxed, oddly enough, despite the fact that he had fended off a hero attacking the mansion the day before.

The demon actually felt calm and content, even after all of the stress the days had brought to him as of late.

Black Hat felt whole.

Complete.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Black Hat felt _whole_, instead of fractured and feeling as though he were missing a piece of himself. A piece that could only be filled by his mate’s presence and nothing else, no matter how the eldritch being attempted to fill it otherwise. The soul of his mate hovering near him throughout the years just didn’t compare to a tangible body. Black Hat could cup the soul in his hands, yes, but the demon didn’t dare do any more than that, lest he accidentally consume the soul of his mate.

Black Hat tapped his fingers against the desk thoughtfully. Flug had chosen to come back to him in his new life. Flug could have stayed away but he hadn’t. The scientist had been back in the mansion for several months now. Black Hat let out a single claw to scrape along the desk absently. Flug’s return had done wonders for Black Hat’s mood. Before, the emotions that the eldritch demon had been unwillingly experiencing in the scientist’s absence had been overwhelming him. But now that Flug was back in his life, some of those uncomfortable emotions that Black Hat had been suffering through began to dissipate.

Loneliness and longing...those were not feelings that Black Hat had been anticipating dealing with when he had lost Flug to time running out. But the demon had dutifully kept a careful eye on Flug’s soul as he waited for when the human would be reborn into the world.

Black Hat had waited and waited for that time to arrive. And while he waited, Black Hat found it tricky to deal with the uncertainties and worries. Those irritating thoughts that slowly invaded the eldritch demon’s mind. The worst of these invasive thoughts were an unfounded fear that Flug’s soul might not be able to properly return to the world in a new body.

That had been...frustrating, when Black Hat knew perfectly well how souls worked and that he had nothing to fear.

Fear...

The demon crumpled up a few sheets of paper on his desk as he let out a low growl. It disgusted Black Hat to even experience a speck of that fear. The same kind of fear he thrived off of and caused others to fall prey to for his entire existence. The fear that came from all sorts of evil that he spread around the world...

It was a powerful emotion that he could evoke in others but even Black Hat was nothing in the face of what a mating bond could do to his species.

What Black Hat had with Flug...those emotions that had been asked of him to understand his human mate. Those emotions allowed him be able to experience that fear and doubt. But at least for now, those uncomfortable _feelings _were slowly receding. Renewing the mating bond between himself and Flug had allowed the eldritch demon to have better control over himself, both his actions and his emotions, to a point.

If he chose to control them, he would, otherwise heroes would be dealing with a irritated, emotional demon who eviscerated when in a bad mood over any who poked fun at him for emoting.

Lustful feelings, the demon decided, were the easiest to manage and were, in face, quite fun to indulge in. Especially when the mood was right.

While Black Hat was still displeased by some of the emotions he was forced to experience, Black Hat was better able to regulate them now that his mate was back by his side. Black Hat moodily stabbed the single claw he’d allowed out into his desk, making several marks. The demon dwelt briefly on a conversation he’d had with his mate the day after their bond had been renewed.

That talk had basically considered of an exasperated Flug bluntly demanding that Black Hat speak up when he was ended up struggling with any emotion that he was still unfamiliar with.

Emotions were a bitch and Black Hat had trouble keeping track of them when they weren’t worth the trouble most of the time. But the older demon tried to, the longer he and Flug were mates.

Which was why this time around, Black Hat had more readily agreed to come to his mate about his emotions when they were becoming unruly. Even before Flug had died, Black Hat knew that he had had trouble, because he truly didn’t understand the need to feel or act on the emotions, other than how he normally would have. The demon didn’t want something like his own emotions getting in the way of being close to his mate. So making his mate happy was Black Hat’s main reason for not allowing his damned emotions to get the better of him.

And another reason was more subtle but the eldritch demon had seen the way Flug had looked at him the first night he’d been back home in the mansion. The way Black Hat had felt his mate’s eyes on him as he surveyed the demon’s body when they’d been alone.

There had been clear worry in Flug’s blue eyes.

Concern.

Black Hat was almost certain that he had been given those looks because Flug found the eldritch demon to be ragged and thin in appearance. It had been rather obvious once their clothing had been torn off and they were touching one another. Black Hat hadn’t been consuming nearly as many souls as he ought to have been, while Flug had been absent in his life for 124 years.

And while Black Hat was recovering from that, there was another matter entirely that was of great importance that needed to be dealt with.

The state Black Hat Organization ended up in during Flug’s absence.

To say that the scientist had been disappointed in Black Hat was an understatement. The eldritch demon had quite admired the way his mate tore into him when he heard what had happened. It was exquisite, to see Flug let out all of his anger and evil nature.

Very exquisite indeed.

Black Hat recalled salivating, which had done nothing to help the matter, but he recalled that it had happened.

Flug had been utterly beside himself with fury over the state the organization was in. Unlike the way Flug had quietly touched and pressed close to Black Hat in bed, telling him not to stop eating the next time he happened to be gone, the human had gotten into Black Hat's face over the horrid state of the finances of the company. Flug screamed himself hoarse, in complete disbelief, as he told the eldritch demon that he had been certain that he’d made enough inventions to last for quite some time. That Flug had made damn sure that the finances would be consistent for many years to come.

In Black Hat’s opinion, the best part was when Flug had seized him by his lapels and demanded to know how the demon had let it get so bad. Flug had been so positive that Black Hat had had a handle on the finances even before he’d met the scientist for the first time. In hindsight, Black Hat dropping to his knees and pressing his face into Flug’s crotch while his mate was still agitated likely hadn’t been the best course of action.

But it was oh so fun at the time to taste the desire and anger that mixed together. To sense the way Flug struggled to find his words. That the scientist had been caught between lust and common sense, as Black Hat enthusiastically purred and rubbed his cheek to Flug’s crotch while his hands caressed thighs.

Sadly, the finances were more important that day and Flug had shown no interest in what Black Hat had been offering him. The scientist even slapped the demon’s hands away and stomped off in a highly irate manner, snapping at Black Hat to try and keep his head on straight while they figured out how to get the company back on track.

Black Hat learned that day, once his mate had gone off to work, that as a soul, Flug hadn’t truly comprehend how bad it had been for Black Hat and 5.0.5. in his absence. That money and success meant nothing to Black Hat when he didn’t have his mate in his life now. Production had ground to a complete halt because Black Hat had been stretching himself too thin. He’d been working too hard by putting his own magic and power out there to the world, to use for the benefit of other villains. 

As long as they were members and paid him, of course.

But that was all in the past now.

Flug’s angry tirade about company finances had been five months ago. It had been six months since Flug had returned to Black Hat Organization.

Six months.

So little time, and yet Black Hat was feeling more like his old self than he had in years.

The first week that his mate had been back home was the best. Flug and Black Hat merely spent time with one another, and were reluctant to part in that time while their bond was renewed. Black Hat had been ridiculously pleased by this closeness to his mate, as almost everything had gone back to how it had been in the past, apart from a few changes.

The past five months and three weeks had been a test of Black Hat’s patience.

After learning the true state of the company, Flug had thrown himself into work. And by extension, Black Hat was also drawn back into making things right. Which in turn meant that Black Hat and Flug spent less time with one another apart from work. While necessary, a shard of Black Hat’s instincts fought strongly against the constant need to touch and otherwise be in the presence of his mate. It had been far too long since Black Hat had been able to curl up with Flug for more than a few hours at a time.

Black Hat wanted time to give Flug pleasure, in an attempt to take the edge of the stress they were both feeling. Though if the demon were being ‘honest’, he really just wanted to wear his mate out. Exhaust Flug so thoroughly that Black Hat could then be able to hum his melody. And while humming softly to his mate, Black Hat would experience the wonderful sensation of his human relaxing against his body as Flug finally quieted that racing mind of his.

It pleased Black Hat’s instincts immensely to take care of his mate, even if his entire evil nature was still disgusted by the niceness of it all.

Burning down a hospital or an orphanage always helped dash that feeling away. Annoying the heroes and on occasion, White Hat, always allowed for Black Hat to be filled with a dark pleasure over the evil he had spread for any given day.

Blood and mayhem.

It greatly amused Black Hat with the anxiety that rose in White Hat whenever the other eldritch demon was called in to have a ‘chat.’

But another, more entertaining prospect was currently headed toward Black Hat’s office and it dashed away all of those thoughts dancing around Black Hat’s mind for the time being. The eldritch demon could all but taste the scent of ire rolling off of his mate in waves. The demon flashed an eager smile. It seemed as though Black Hat might be able to verbally spar with his mate today. The demon wanted to see if he could rile him up to the point that they would both decide to ditch work for the rest of the day.

Black Hat shoved his paperwork to one side and grinned to himself. A little fun this afternoon would be welcome and if not, Black Hat was content to literally shadow Flug for a few hours.

Unfortunately, a fun diversion from work just wasn’t meant to be at that particular time.

A shame, really, but not wholly unexpected.

Black Hat felt only mild disappointment over the sight of Flug carrying a stack of paperwork into his office. But a curious mood took hold of the demon as he watched the scientist walk straight up to the desk and slam the paperwork down in front of him. Black Hat licked his lips as he sensed the frustration grow. The demon met Flug’s eyes, and saw that the goggles were reflecting a narrowed, and indeed irritated, look.

Black Hat offered a toothy smile. It seemed like _someone_ was feeling a little feisty today.

”Do you know what this is?” Flug asked, delay calm as he indicated the stack of papers with an impatient wave of his hand.

”Forms for new inventions of yours?” Black Hat ventured. Seeing Flug cross his arms and puff up, the eldritch demon frowned. “Are you going to tell me or would you like for me to continue guessing?”

”Tax forms, Black Hat.” Flug waved his hand again at the tall stack. “For over 100 years.”

”Why the hell are there tax forms in my home?” Black Hat demanded with a disgusted curl of his lips. “Get them out of my sight and burn them immediately, before the auditors get wind of them.”

“You haven’t...” Flug groaned and covered his goggles with his hands. “Did you do any taxes after I died?” 

“Why the deuce would I do that?” Black Hat questioned, baffled. “I merely ate anyone who asked too many questions and sent in forged letters stating they had already been done.”

”I was doing your damn taxes...hell, all of your finances, while also working in the laboratory _and_ running errands.” Flug rounded the desk and glared at Black Hat. “Or did you forget that you dumped that on me because it was so ‘humanly mundane’ that you couldn’t be bothered to do it?”

Black Hat was quiet as he digested this tidbit of information.

Flug was not so quiet, and in fact dared to seize a piece of paper from the top of the stack and hold it straight in the demon’s line of vision, inches from his face.

”While I continue to put shit back in order in my lab and fix the outdated online catalog, _you_ are going to fill out the taxes for all the years you didn’t. And you will _like_ it.” Flug let out a disgusted sound as Black Hat’s maw snapped open and shut around the hand that held the paper. “Destroy these papers and I’ll use a repellent to keep you away from me. And that repellent will make you feel so miserable that you will drag yourself across the floor, where you’ll scratch outside of the lab, begging pathetically for me to reverse the effects.”

Black Hat began to purr and the sound only intensified in volume at every word that left his mate’s mouth. He immensely enjoyed it when Flug threatened to immobilize him with need. Before, Black Hat would have killed this human for his impertinence.

But now?

Knowing full well that Flug would be equally tortured to be apart from him, Black Hat got a twisted sense of amusement out of the threats.

”Let go of my hand, Black Hat.” Flug nearly growled, giving his hand an experimental tug. “We don’t have time for this right now, especially if you want to get your damn company back on track.”

Black Hat reluctantly released Flug’s hand, but not before he briefly twined his serpentine tongue around the scientist’s wrist. The demon proceeded to spit the piece of paper out onto the desk and dried it with a snap of his fingers. 

Taxes...

Black Hat curled his lip again.

Disgusting.

The rumbling in Black Hat's chest grew louder when Flug’s hands caught his cheeks and leaned over to give him a kiss. 

It was a disappointingly short one, with no tongue.

"You better have those taxes finished, and accurately, as soon as possible.” Flug let go of the demon’s cheeks to lightly swat a shoulder. “And keep those tentacles to yourself right now.”

”Very well.” Black Hat sighed, as a stray shadowy tendril vanished from around Flug’s right thigh. “But know that I am doing this under duress. If I had it my way, I’d burn it in an instant.”

“If you get most of it done by tomorrow afternoon, I did give myself the evening off.” Flug casually tossed out. “It’s been very busy for both of us, and while I know you think that I’m completely asleep, don’t think that I didn’t notice how closely you wrap yourself around me most nights.”

Black Hat pretended to not hear Flug as he produced some writing utensils and old record books from out of thin air. He would begin the arduous task of filling out information for his...ugh, taxes.

Flug reached out to lightly run a hand over Black Hat’s shoulder, but the scientist said nothing of the way the demon leaned into the touch. A few moments passed with Flug petting Black Hat’s shoulder, before he quietly stepped away and left the office.

Black Hat waited until he heard the door shut before he attacked the papers before him with a silent snarl.

Damn cockblocking taxes.

-x-x-x-

That has gone over better than Flug had thought it would. He lingered outside of Black Hat's office briefly, listening. The scientist was soon reassured over the sound of scratching against paper, and satisfied that Black Hat was working, Flug headed back to the lab.

But honestly...who in the word forgot to do their taxes for over a hundred years? Yes, they were villains, but a government literally couldn’t prevent them from getting those returns if they legitimately turned in said taxes. They could try to arrest them, yes, but other than that, the influx of money was good to use for things that needed to be repaired, among other uses.

Like bribery.

Flug stretched out with a yawn, feeling weirdly relaxed despite his ire. But he also felt quite wickedly gleeful on the inside.

He had already done the taxes.

Flug just wanted to keep Black Hat preoccupied for a time, and knew the best way to do so was to get the eldritch demon obsessed with working on something in order to get a reward.

Namely, time alone with his mate without work interrupting them.

As Flug walked down the hall, he absently flexed a hand. The scientist had a new lease on life and he was still marveling over being back. Flug’s body was in perfect condition, and he retained all of his past memories. So long as Flug took care of himself, he and Black Hat’s mating bond would do the rest. Even the demon believed that Flug would be able to live longer than before. Flug looked forward to all that he could accomplish in that time. 

Once back in the lab, Flug rolled out a chart with all of his scribbles on it, and another, older piece of paper that held the initial information he’d made for himself on splicing genes.

Flug had a good grasp on the finances of the organization, so now, he would focus on getting Demencia her lizard genes again. And yes, he would try to keep her sanity in tact this time around. He had learned a lot since he had last done DNA splicing between human and animal, and Flug felt confident about succeeding. 

Flug found himself getting lost in his schematics and nearly jumped out of his skin when Black Hat’s voice spoke directly next to his ear.

"It’s late, doctor.” Black Hat said quietly, his hand running along Flug’s shoulders. “You must get some rest. I don’t want your health to deteriorate as quickly as before.”

Flug reluctantly allowed Black Hat to lead him from the laboratory and to the demon’s large bedroom. To that very comfortable bed with its soft, cool to the touch sheets. Flug shambled around the room, noticing for the first time how worn out he was as he fumbled out of his clothing. Flug let out a surprised gasp as he was suddenly wearing his pajamas.

Black Hat was grinning at him from across the room, a heated look in his eye as the scientist glowered at him. The demon didn’t move, apart from pulling the sheets back and quirking a thin brow at his mate.

Flug rolled his eyes but after discarding his paper bag and goggles, he slid underneath the sheets. The scientist didn’t outwardly react as Black Hat tugged the sheets up and slid in close. Flug didn’t know how to explain it, but the memories that caused him to have trouble sleeping in the past had faded into the background, which allowed for a more peaceful rest. It also helped that his demonic mate enjoyed cuddling close to him beneath the sheets and rumbling away.

As Black Hat was currently doing as he pressed their bodies close together.

Flug figured that Black Hat watched him sleep, since it appeared that the demon didn’t particularly need to get any rest himself. 

It was a pleasant, dreamless slumber.

He desperately needed it.

-x-x-x-

The next morning, Flug found himself awakened in quite a different manner than was usual.

Black Hat’s mouth was around his cock.

Flug squirmed a little as his mind came online some more. The demon had his entire shaft down his throat, in fact.

Black Hat also happened to be making a weird hissing sound as he slurped away like his mate tasted good.

Oh boy.

This was unexpected.

Flug grasped the sheets beneath him and dug his heels into the bed while Black Hat ran his fingers over his thighs.

Black Hat hummed some kind of greeting.

Flug writhed at the sensation and barely managed to lift his head up off the bed to glance down. He sucked in a quick breath at the sight, before Black Hat slowly drew off his cock with a wet pop.

”My mate...” The demon met Flug’s gaze and grinned toothily at him. “...you taste delicious this morning.”

Flug’s head dropped back against a pillow and he let out a thin strangled sound. Black Hat had taken him straight back to the base and ran that long, wicked forked tongue of his around his cock.

Black Hat let out a muffled laugh before he made what suspiciously sounded like a moan that sent a shiver up the scientist’s spine.

Flug didn’t last long. Not with the way Black Hat was handling his dick.

Flug came with a yelp as Black Hat lightly dug his claws into his hips. Flug let out a moan soon after over the sensation of Black Hat swallowing around his cock and then pulling off, cleaning anything that remained with a few strokes of his tongue.

Fuck.

Black Hat had to have been practicing somehow in the time Flug had been busy. Flug flushed over the thought of the demon testing things out on his shadowy tendrils.

”Delicious.” Black Hat repeated as he gave a slow, obvious lick of his lips.

”Ngh.” Flug grunted at the demon as he lie boneless on the bed. The scientist turned over to press into Black Hat’s bare chest. Flug sighed over the way the demon’s hands began to idly stroke along his still clothed back. 

It felt very nice.

Black Hat nuzzled and purred as he touched Flug all over, but he did nothing about his own body.

From what Flug had learned about Black Hat in the time they’d been bound together as mates, the demon didn’t always seem to be aroused. From past experience, Black Hat had merely decided that he wanted to wake Flug up in this manner. 

This was this first time that Flug had gotten a morning blow job since he’d been reborn into this world.

Flug wasn't going to complain about awakening to his mate’s mouth around his cock. Black Hat was certainly...talented, with that long, forked tongue of his.

Time passed as Flug rode the haze he’d been sent into, before his mind slowly came back the present to take in the demon’s words.

”I wanted to inform you that I have completed the taxes, as you have asked.” Black Hat said against the top of Flug’s head, nuzzling into the brown hair.

”I did say by this afternoon. You didn’t have to stay up all night once I fell asleep.” Flug pointed out, waiting for the best time to inform the demon of his mischief.

“I was hoping that I could aid you in your endeavors so that you may be done this afternoon and not this evening.” Black Hat said with a purr, pressing his body closer to Flug’s as his arm wrapped around the scientist’s waist. The demon wriggled low enough that he could press his cheek to Flug’s. “We’ve both been to busy, as you have said. And you’ve only just come back.”

”I’ve been alive for nearly 25 years, Black Hat.” Flug sighed, even if he did slide a hand down along Black Hat’s side. The human traced the rough to smooth skin beneath his fingers. 

“Back with me, as my mate.” Black Hat clarified, claws springing out against Flug’s skin to scrape lightly. He grinned over the faint tremor. There was a trace of fear from past memories but overwhelmingly, there was just lust. “Six months and so little time spent together...”

”Nice try, but I need to meet with Echo this afternoon about PR and other matters.” Flug freed his hand from underneath Black Hat’s and cupped the demon’s cheek to make sure he looked at him. “Can you concentrate for a minute here? We still have a lot to get taken care of before the company is back on track.”

”If we must.” Black Hat said with a sigh. “I would much rather stay here and pleasure your body again.” The demon ground his teeth and averted his eye from Flug’s. “Perhaps it would keep you by my side for awhile longer. I have been...agitated, these past few weeks.”

“You’ve been doing a lot better with admitting how you are feeling.” Flug said, lightly petting Black Hat’s cheek. “I know that’s hard for you to do, and as much as I’d like to stay, we really, _really_ need to dig ourselves out of the scrapings you’ve made since I’ve been gone.”

“Business before pleasure? You seem to enjoy tormenting me.” Black Hat’s tongue flicked out to lick Flug’s hand. “What is the current status, then? What have you found?”

”First off, you sold too many of the assets that you had built up. And there are still a large amount of people are requesting you to personally solve their mediocre problems. Most of which someone else could take care of for you.” Flug listed off, patting Black Hat’s cheek in silent apology for ignoring his words about tormenting him. “For some reason, despite their durability, all of my hatbots and hatbulters have either seriously deteriorated or been outright destroyed.”

”Those toys of yours don’t last long with heroes and villains alike attempting to grill them for information.” Black Hat said as he began to grin. “Those I must admit, I do enjoy that they self-destruct before any sensitive information can be taken from them.” Black Hat met Flug’s eyes again. “And Dementia? When will she be prepared to carry out jobs?”

“Once I am able to get the genes just right. I know I’m very close.” Flug reluctantly dropped his hand and patted Black Hat’s chest. “I should get on that, if I’m going to have time to meet with Echo later on today.” Flug let out a gasp as suddenly, his entire body was clean, and he was fully dressed. Flug gave his toothily smiling mate a harassed look before shaking his head. “Just because you can do that doesn’t mean that I don’t still enjoy taking showers and baths.”

”Your mind is already so very busy this morning.” Black Hat said as he slowly drew away from Flug. “So now you have one less distraction.”

The scientist slid off of the bed and headed for the door, only to freeze when he sensed Black Hat follow. Flug let out an interested sound as he was spun around and pinned against the door as Black Hat’s mouth covered his own with a possessive growl. Flug’s eyes shut as he was drowned in a very thorough kiss, that dastardly tongue slipping in to deepen the kiss and drive Flug half mad. Flug was heaving for breath by the time Black Hat released him, and he stared up at the demon, dazed, as Black Hat offered him a wicked smile.

”Until this evening, then, Flug.”

Flug was suddenly alone, as Black Hat had left the bedroom in a spiraling of shadows that had wrapped around his body.

Showy bastard.

Flug refused to cave in to the temptation like his mate wanted him to, and went straight to the lab to get to work. The scientist got very absorbed in genetic tinkering, in order to counteract the pang in his chest that came occasionally to him, when he and Black Hat didn’t spend enough time around one another.

Hours later of being obsessed over his work, Flug managed to finally perfect his gene splicing, compared to the first time around when he had only just begun working and learning about the process. Flug glanced across the room to where Demencia lie unconscious on a cot, and decided that he should introduce the gene and let it settle in to make the changes. 

Once that was accomplished, all that was left to do was wait and see if the changes would take hold. Flug had one of the intact hatbots carry Demencia’s sleeping body along. Flug decided that he should keep her in a large cage that was deep enough down that she wouldn’t be able to crawl up so easily. Just a precaution. Once Flug applied the change to Demencia’s genes, all that was left to do was wait to see if it worked.

It was 2pm.

Perfect timing.

Flug still had an hour before he had to meet with Echo. He was sure that she would be ready to meet with him the moment he entered the small office Black Hat had created for her. Flug wanted to make sure that he had all of his shit together so no time was wasted.

He needn’t have worried. 

The moment Flug entered the office after knocking, Echo looked up from her desk.

”Afrernoon, Doctor.” Echo shuffled a few papers, straightening them out. She reached up to adjust the goggles over her eyes and blinked, the surface reflecting her expressions. 

“Are those all things to be taken care of?” Flug still found it odd to look back at a very similar pair of goggles to his own. But it had been necessary for Echo to effectively do her job, as she had very poor eyesight and usually relied more on her hearing.

”Yes.” Echo toyed with the furry scarf around her neck as she looked over the paper scattered all over her desk. “I organized it all according to what was most important to what can be waited on.”

“Let’s get started then.” Flug let out a slow sigh at all of those small stacks of paper.

”Here.” Echo moved her chair to one side, her hat in the shape of a bat flopping as she made room for the second chair. Pink hair had spilled out from beneath the hood but Echo merely brushed it aside and flashed a smile that showed sharp fangs. “And don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it looks. I already took care of all the busywork. All you need to do is let me know which ones I can go ahead with ordering and which ones need more work.”

Flug was grateful that Echo was all business and not the chaotic mess that was Demencia. It meant that he was able to get straight to business and not suffer through trying to figure everything out on his own. It was a huge help despite the fact that Black Hat had only hired Echo on as bait or blackmail to use against Slate Hat. 

That Echo was actually a competent at her job had merely been an unexpected bonus. 

Between the two of them, Flug and Echo were able to cover everything that they had initially decided needed to be discussed. Everything that had to be figured out in order to get the company to be seen in a better light. And more importantly, to show everyone that Black Hat was still the most evil being in existence and that many villains would count themselves lucky to have his company’s services.

It was a very productive meeting, Flug thought to himself as he left it 3 hours later. That he didn’t have to do everything on his own any longer was such a relief. It meant that the scientist would soon have more free time to do with as he liked. But for now, Flug had to keep keep himself on a strict schedule. Flug still had work to do that day, and the next on his list was going out on a supply run with 5.0.5.

Flug enjoyed spending time with his son and vice versa, and they ended their trip with a visit to a bakery. 

By the time Flug and 5.0.5. returned home, put away all of those supplies and parted ways for the evening, Flug was feeling run ragged. It had taken much longer than Flug had planned for, and it was only 10pm. He was was so exhausted, however, that he couldn’t even get to the lab to finish up a few loose ends. Instead, Flug ended up collapsing into a slumber in the middle of the hallway.

Flug did not see the shadow that had fallen over him, nor the low, eager chuckle that came from it.

-x-x-x-

Flug had no dreams, or any nightmares, for that matter, and was grateful for a dreamless sleep. But on the other hand, this let Flug know that he had overworked himself. It was highly probable, from the soft surface the scientist was on, that his mate had come across him. No doubt the demon was in his usual habit of skulking about his own mansion at night. 

“Are you awake, my mate?” Black Hat crooned from somewhere overhead.

Flug made an ineloquent grumble into the pillow his face was pressed against, a little unhappy about being awoken. However, he soon let out an interested sound and turned his head to the right. As Flug woke a little more, he became aware of two things.

The first was that he was completely naked, the paper bag and goggles also gone. The second was that Black Hat was slowly, almost teasingly, kneading his ass.

”I am quite pleased with how things have progressed these past few weeks. However...” Black Hat’s hands parted Flug’s ass cheeks and he leaned in close, his eye meeting Flug’s heated gaze. “...I find that I am filled with the overwhelming need to claim my mate. Blow jobs are rather entertaining but it isn’t the same.” Black Hat let out an evil laugh as his tongue slid out alongside one of his hands to flick against skin. “I need to be inside of your body, making you writhe with unrelenting desire before I fuck you into oblivion and make you lose your mind for a time.”

“T-then you better d-do something about that b-before I change my m-mind.” Flug stuttered out, before he let out a low moan as Black Hat’s tongue flicked across his hole in silent promise. “W-work has been b-busy lately, like I said before. It’s g-going to take some time t-to to get things back to n-normal.” Flug grasped the pillow and twitched as Black Hat gave him another cursory lick. “You damn well b-better take advantage of t-the free time t-this evening. Night?” Flug swallowed as Black Hat’s saliva began to coat his hole as the demon continued to lick. “I have n-nothing scheduled until n-noon tomorrow. You better h-hope you can e-exhaust me.”

“Into a drooling mess.” Black Hat added, clearly eager over the idea of pleasuring his mate’s body. “No more talking. Just feel.” The demon let out another muffled laugh over Flug letting out an exasperated huff. But instead of continuing to sloppily lick, Black Hat pressed his lips to his mate’s hole and plunged his forked tongue past muscle without warning.

Flug let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp which devolved into moans and uttering something about long tongues as he squeezed the pillow.

Black Hat held Flug in place by his thighs as he mercilessly fucked the scientist with his tongue, adding in light green saliva with each slide of his tongue into his mate’s body.

Flug was breathless despite the occasional curse that slipped out of him. The human squirmed on his belly, grasping the pillow tighter and tighter. He parted his legs at Black Hat’s urging and soon, the tongue left Flug’s body as two clawed fingers took their place with some lube. Flug let go of the pillow and grasped the sheets instead. The scientist huffed something before he began to try and rock his hips back against the demon’s fingers that were plunging into his body.

“None of that.” Black Hat said, stilling his fingers. “Let me pleasure you myself and enjoy the sensations they bring.”

Flug let out a slightly displeased groan, but quieted as a shadowy tentacle from Black Hat’s back manifested around his middle, as well as his arms and legs, preventing the scientist from taking pleasure on his own.

What if Black Hat accidentally let go and Flug fell off the bed? What if someone entered the room while Black Hat was finger fucking him? What if a client called? What if his body wasn’t ready for so much at once? What if-

"Such a busy mind, even after reincarnation." Black Hat crooned in amusement as he added a third finger. "Do you want me to silence it for you?"

“Please.” Flug whispered. “Please make me stop thinking.” Flug closed his eyes and sighed. “I want to feel you instead. To be only focused on your touch and nothing else.”

“As my mate says.” Black Hat purred, as a thin tendril wrapped around his cock to give it a gentle squeeze, making Flug gasp. The tip of the thin tendril wiggled against the leaking slit of the head of the shaft. “I do like to quiet that mind of yours. I will be certain that you fall into ecstasy as I ravage your body and squeeze every last drop of cum from your body. Exhaust you until you’re no longer able to move, relaxed and blissfully worry-free for a time?”

That sounded wonderful, but, as always, Flug had doubts. His mind was a very hard thing to shut down. He hoped he didn’t disappoint.

“Already you doubt me?” Black Hat sounded a little offended.

“You know how my mind gets, Black Hat.” Flug whispered against the pillow.

Black Hat said nothing.

Flug would have said more had he not had his voice stolen by a moan instead as many tentacles manifested to caress his entire body. It was enough of a distraction, especially with that very thin tendril threatening to plunge into his cock. It was replaced with a more regular sized tentacle that began to gently lap at his cock with a mouth that had formed. Flug twitched, thinking about the last time this had happened and how he’d ended up dry-humping a tentacle that had sucked him dry. Flug barely noticed Black Hat fingering him with the lube.

But the longer Black Hat finger fucked him, the more Flug realized that the demon was using a rather excessive amount of lube, in addition to the saliva from earlier. Flug swallowed again. That meant one of two things. Either he was going to be fucked by a thick tentacle first, or Black Hat planned to be inside of him for an extended period of time after the demon had come. Flug clenched around Black Hat’s fingers. The scientist hoped that it was the latter. There was something rather primal and possessive when Black Hat spread him open so far and remained deeply seated for hours as the demon held him close and rumbled against his body.

“Mine.” Black Hat growled out, as he removed his fingers and pressed his tentacle cock snugly against Flug’s slicked up hole. “My mate.” The demon purred, nuzzling the side of Flug’s head as he absently rubbed his shaft minutely back and forth.

“Yours.” Flug whispered shakily, his eyes still closed. He briefly shivered as Black Hat drew away from him. Flug stilled as those clawed fingers danced along his skin while he was maneuvered onto his back. Flug’s eyes snapped open when shadowy tendrils wrapped around his arms firmly. Other tentacles twined around his legs to part them, which held Flug open and on display for his mate.

“Do you want me to bury myself deep inside of you, or do you want a toy first?” Black Hat asked in a mock serious tone. “Or would you like me to fuck you with a toy while I suck your cock?”

Flug had no words. He very much liked Black Hat acting like this in bed. The scientist hadn’t thought the demon would show any interest in human sex toys, but as soon as Black Hat learned of the functions of some, his mate was absolutely insatiable. Black Hat always seemed to be interested in trying the newest or most outlandish toy out on Flug, but only when the scientist was in the mood. 

“Perhaps you’d like the custom one you had made in the shape of my cock?” Black Hat tossed out casually.

Flug froze in place, before warily looking up to meet the demon’s eye.

”You believed I wouldn’t notice the way you seem sated now and again over the time you have been home?” Black Hat asked with a raising of both of his thin brows. “It is a rather impressive replication but I think you’ll agree that it doesn’t compare to the real thing.”

Flug gave his mate a pleading look despite knowing he’d receive no mercy. Flug would have eventually told Black Hat about the toy but for the time being, the scientist had been too mortified about its existence to say anything about it. Well, Black Hat knew of its existence now and the words coming out of the demon’s mouth were only serving to turn Flug on more and more.

“Maybe you’d like to suck me off while I fuck you with that toy you’ve been hiding from me. Fuck you until I get it to the base and pound the entire thing into your body until you’re drooling around the cock down your throat?”

Black Hat was definitely far more playful than he had been before. Something seemed a little off...

”I bet you would look good if I pulled out of that mouth of yours and came all over you, marking you with my scent so that everyone knows that you are mine.”

Flug nearly groaned. He was banning Black Hat from watching porn for a time. He wanted his mate to come up with his own ideas for when they had sex.

Not someone else’s.

“Flug?” Black Hat asked curiously. 

Flug licked his lips and hoped his dazed vision made it obvious that he was staring at Black Hat’s tentacle cock. 

“...You’re right. Maybe another time.” Black Hat completely discarded any further talk of sex toys. He even moved the tendril away from Flug’s cock as the demon seized Flug’s parted legs, releasing the tentacles around them as he lined himself up. With a grin, he teasingly rubbed himself against Flug’s wet hole again. “At present, what you truly want is me buried to the hilt inside of you and my tongue in your mouth.”

“Please.” Flug insisted, ready for his racing thoughts to come to a grinding halt. “But with a clean mouth?”

“It is clean. Magic is useful.” Black Hat said of his mouth. “And you should know by now that I’ll only kiss you with the breath of the dead.”

Flug made a disgusted sound even as Black Hat leaned in close to lick his way into the scientist’s mouth with a low chuckle. Flug tugged at the tentacles wrapped around his arms as Black Hat pressed the tip of his tentacle cock to his mate’s body, before starting the slow, burning slide as Flug opened up around him. The scientist’s head dropped back against the pillow as he soon began to feel himself stretch around the ridged base of his mate’s cock. Flug let out a soft sound into the kiss that Black Hat had drowned him in, the demon licking Flug’s lips to deepen the kiss. 

Black Hat took his time in kissing Flug breathless, his tongue lapping around the inside of his mate’s mouth. Once Flug had ceased wriggling around in mild discomfort, Black Hat drew his tongue out of Flug’s mouth. When he felt that Flug had had the time to adjust to his cock spreading him, Black Hat nuzzled the side of his throat. The demon casually began to rock against his mate, hands gripping Flug’s thighs as he let the human feel himself stretched around his cock. Black Hat wanted to make certain that the scientist knew that he had taken him all the way to the end of the ridged base. 

Flug strained his arms against the tendrils again before he let out a sharp breath and jerked his body against Black Hat’s. The demon had begun to thrust in and out of his body. Black Hat changed up the rhythm now and again, to keep Flug guessing what would come next. 

Black Hat hissed his pleasure as he claimed his mate, biting Flug on his left shoulder. The demon rut into his mate with short, powerful strokes, drawing out whimpers and pleads. The eldritch being abruptly returned to long strokes of his cock, releasing the bite as he licked the blood that welled from it. Black Hat released the tendrils holding Flug’s arms and growled approvingly as the scientist’s nails dug into his shoulders and scraped along frantically in time to his thrusts. But the longer Flug scratched him, the wilder the demon became. And when he’d leaned over close enough and felt Flug bite his left shoulder in return, Black Hat could no longer control himself. Especially not after Flug managed to break skin and growled in the demon’s native language.

"_Harder_.”

Black Hat’s instincts kicked into overdrive at that and he fucked roughly into Flug as he clawed at the sheets on either side of the scientist’s hips. As much as the demon wanted to scratch his mate’s skin in return, it had ended terribly the last time they’d tried. Flug’s skin had been completely shredded and he’d been crying and in absolute agony, drawn out of whatever lusty sex haze he had been in. Black Hat had lost interest in sex as well, as wounding his mate had caused a painful pang in his chest and breathlessness. Black Hat had been able to heal him instantly but the memory of it had been strong. 

Flug's solution some months later?

Specialized gloves that allowed only a fraction of the demon’s claws to come out, allowing him to scratch Flug in the height of passion without injuring him badly.

But right now, without those gloves, the sheets would have to suffice.

Black Hat dug his claws into the sheets heavily as he braced himself and pounded Flug’s swollen hole with low growls as he swallowed his mate's cries with eager kisses. Sooner than Black Hat had anticipated, Flug’s muscles spasmed around his cock in a sudden orgasm. Black Hat continued to fuck into his mate before burying himself as deep as he could as he came as well. The demon’s hips jerked here and there as Black Hat made certain to get every last drop into his mate. Once his body unlocked, Black Hat let out a slow, sated sigh as he brought both of them to their sides on the bed. Black Hat held Flug close, still buried inside. Despite being incompatible, Black Hat couldn’t help but follow the instinctual demand that he remain deeply seated to keep as much cum in Flug’s body as he could. 

Flug didn’t seem to mind, and in a rare occurrence, was still conscious after sex, if worn out and sleepy. The scientist cuddled close to Black Hat, resting his head against the demon’s sternum as Black Hat purred away like a chainsaw, clearly pleased with himself for wearing his mate out. 

Black Hat dozed off with his mate in his arms, and came to with Flug flushed and squirming as the scientist realized he still had demon tentacle cock inside of him. Black Hat teasingly rocked his cock within Flug’s hole, making his mate writhe over the way his sore ass clenched in response around the demon’s shaft.

“Stop that.” Flug wearily slapped Black Hat’s bare chest. “Sore. Take it out.” Flug grimaced as Black Hat does as asked, but melted against the demon as fingers dug into his tense shoulder muscles. 

“So demanding when you first wake. Relax on your brief time off of work for a while longer.” Black Hat wore a smug grin as he teasingly engulfed Flug’s whole cock in a shadowy tendril with a mouth that formed on the end of it. Black Hat soothingly pet Flug’s belly as he made the mouth swallow around Flug. “Don’t think I didn’t pick up on your heat-rate increasing when I almost did this last night. It pleases me that you don’t mind when I sprout horrors off of my body to pleasure yours.” Black Hat continued to trail his fingers along Flug’s skin and felt it heave now and again. “Now move. I know you want to.”

Flug frantically fucked up against the tentacle, spurred on by Black Hat’s intense stare. He didn’t last for long that morning. Soon, Flug seized up as he was hit by a small orgasm caused by the forked tongue digging into the slit at the head of his shaft. The tentacle slowly slid off his cock and Flug slumped against the bed. He offered no resistance whatsoever as his mate turned him and pressed their naked bodies together. Flug ended up falling back asleep for another hour before he came to for the morning.

Waking up in a tub of hot water with Black Hat pressed behind him and nuzzling the side of his head was an...interesting experience for Flug.

”You said you enjoyed bathing instead of being cleansed in an instant with my magic.” Black Hat breathed against the back of Flug’s neck. “Isn’t that right?”

“Alone in the bath, Black Hat.” Flug felt himself get red in the face as he dug his hands into his hair with a groan. “You don’t have to join me.”

”I want to spend more time with my mate.” Black Hat’s hands reached up to untangle Flug’s fingers from his hair. “I want to clean your hair. It is soft and I take pleasure in touching it.”

Flug felt that he had to be getting redder in his face as he sat there in that large tub. Sat there and allowed Black Hat to get his hair wet and lather in the shampoo with now non-clawed fingertips. Flug couldn’t help but let slip a groan but he wasn’t going to admit aloud that it felt nice to have Black Hat’s fingers in his hair. But the longer he sat there, allowing Black Hat to clean his hair and run a washcloth over his body, the more Flug relaxed back against his mate.

”This isn’t so bad to have me in a bath, is it?” Black Hat questioned, once he had finished taking care of his mate. “Your body is much less tense than before.”

”But doing things like this with me is taking a toll on you, even if you’re trying not to show it.” Flug pointed out as he rested a hand over Black Hat’s arm, which had snaked around his waist. When Black Hat didn’t say anything, Flug added. “Even if your instincts want to cater to your mate, it still drives your evil nature up the wall to do so.” Flug stumbled as he was suddenly out of the bathtub and standing, a towel around his waist and Black Hat ruffling his hair with another one, completely silent.

At times, it was still hard for Black Hat to embrace his feelings. Those emotions that Flug had wanted him to understand through their mating bond over 100 years ago. Those emotions were overall still a new thing to such an ancient being.

”You’re going to kill someone today, aren’t you?” Flug asked, when he was freed from the towel attacking his hair. He met Black Hat’s blank expression. “Several someone’s? Make them suffer until they beg for death?”

An evil smile flashed across the demon’s face at that.

”That’s fine with me as long as you don’t draw unnecessary attention to yourself for now.” Flug said with a shrug. “I can get back to work in the meantime.”

”I will bring back some hero for you to toy with when I return.” Black Hat said as he retrieved some clothes for Flug from out of his closet and laid them out on the bed. “I haven’t seen you turn anyone into a bloody, pathetic mess since Steel Fist. So it’s been far too long since you tortured heroes properly.” 

“You just want to watch me cut people up.” Flug finished toweling himself dry and dropped the towel to the ground.

“I will always enjoy such a sight.” Black Hat said, his voice making it seem like he was contemplating it. “Seeing your fingers bloody on the insides of your victims makes me...insatiable.” The demon’s words ended on a purr as his tongue flicked out briefly.

“Don’t you dare drag me back to bed.” Flug warned, ignoring the leer Black Hat fixed on him as he tugged on airplane patterned boxers.

“Then don’t tempt me with such a display.” Black Hat returned.

Flug let out a disgruntled sound as he was suddenly wearing all of his clothes. The scientist shot a withering look at the demon.

”I was merely saving you from being taken back to bed for another few hours.” Black Hat said with a lecherous smile filled with fangs. “Unless you can cancel your plans for the rest of the day?”

Flug hesitated, hand on the door. He made a decision then and there as he opened it and looked back at a naked Black Hat lounging on the bed. The scientist offered an evil little smile of his own.

Black Hat’s head tilted to the side as if wondering what was going through his mate’s head.

”You remember the taxes?” Flug asked lightly, bracing himself.

”Ugh.” Black Hat grimaced. “Yes, what about them? I left the papers in my office in a drawer.”

”I already did the taxes the first week I was back.” Flug said with unrestrained glee. He was so going to pay for this and found he didn’t give a shit. “I just wanted you to be preoccupied so that I could have some time to work alone. Or haven’t you noticed that I’ve had you do all of your finances these past few weeks?” Flug threw himself out the door and slammed it shut, hearing Black Hat smack against it with a wordless snarl. “I know you hate doing so much math at once. But I thought I’d let you get a taste of what you’d put me through before. That maybe between us and Echo, we can work out who does what, so that I’m not completely swamped with the company finances anymore.”

”Are you going somewhere, doctor?” Black Hat rolled the ‘r’. “It almost sounds as if you want me to drag you back to bed and see how much your body can take.” Black Hat tore the door down, but by then Flug was already halfway down the hall with a breathless laugh.

Flug was pretty damn sure that his schedule was now going to be set back by at least a day.

”I am going to chain you to my bed and keep you there! Have you beg for mercy while I deny it to you and keep you all to myself as I wear you out to exhaustion!”

Maybe a few days.

Flug ducked beneath some shadowy tendrils grasping for him, and went down another hallway. With a wild smile at his daring, Flug slid through a passageway that he had discovered when he’d first begun to work for Black Hat all of those years ago.

"The longer this is drawn out, the more I’m going to make you regret toying with me. To waste my time when I could have best spent it on something else...” Black Hat began to speak in his native language, the demonic tone echoing along the walls as the darkness grew. “_**When I get my claws on you, there will be no escape, my mate. Enjoy this brief freedom of yours before I have you in my clutches**_.”

Have to catch me first, Flug thought to himself with a mad little smile. He understood Black Hat's language more than he could speak it. The scientist still couldn’t help shiver at the thought of what Black Hat would do to torment his body. It made Flug excited but he wasn’t about to make it easy for Black Hat. The scientist was going to make him work for it.

Flug grinned madly as he shoved open a door at the end of the hall, just as Black Hat entered it, eye glowing and the darkness branching out around him. Flug calmly slammed the door and entered into his lab. The moment his hands closed over some prototypes, Black Hat entered through the shadows, making the lab dim as darkness began to take over.

"Flug...”

Flug calmly raised the first weapon and took aim at Black Hat. He saw the eager grin that crossed the demon’s face and knew that his mate was intrigued.

Good.

The first prototype was a dud, as expected, and it lured Black Hat closer to him, just as Flug wanted it to. He even welcomed Black Hat cornering him and trapping his escape route with shadowy tendrils, the sharp, wide grin indicating that the demon thought he won.

Black Hat was wrong.

Flug had gotten better with his formulas and his inventions. He was excited to take note of the effects of this particular prototype weapon. And what better way to check than on the demon, as it gave Flug an excuse to keep his mate close while at the same time, be able to do work.

“You seem to think you have the upper hand.” Black Hat said in a patronizing way, as the shadowy tendrils inched closer to Flug.

Flug didn’t bother with the back and forth banter the two of them sometimes engaged in. The scientist instead pulled the trigger of the prototype weapon and it shot out a compact mixture in a ball-like bullet. Flug grinned, pleased, when a tendril smacked into it as the ball got a little too close to Black Hat’s face.

The small ball exploded in the demon’s face, causing him to inhale the gas that had been released from being exposed to the air.

Flug began to walk forward, confident enough with this prototype to approach Black Hat without worry. Already, the scientist could see the effects setting in.

The darkness began to recede, and many of the shadowy tendrils vanished from view as Black Hat swayed in place. The demon looked uncharacteristically baffled over what had just happened.

”As tempting as it sounds to get chained to our bed and ravished to within an inch of my life, you need me to continue to get things working again for the company.” Flug said calmly as he halted before Black Hat, a hand reaching out to seize his mate’s tie. “What you should be feeling right now is something of a lethargy, caused by the formula you just inhaled.”

Black Hat peeled his lips back in a silent snarl, even as he appeared further unsteady on his feet.

”Next, you’ll be hyper focused on touch whenever I put my hands on you.” Flug gripped the tie and used his other hand to seize Black Hat's jaw, fingers lightly caressing him as Flug spoke over a hiss. “Does it feel good? I improved on that initial formula that made you helpless and hooked on my scent.” The scientist smirked. “Since this formula isn’t the exact same thing as before, I’m not disobeying your orders of recreating it.”

Black Hat let out a wheezing laugh as his knees buckled and he collapsed. The demon's hands caught himself on the floor so as to not completely end up sprawled face-first on the floor. Black Hat had his jaw cupped by Flug’s hand again and held still as his mate tilted his head back.

“It looks like the formula I made is working well, isn’t it?” Flug could see grudging admiration in Black Hat’s eye. The scientist smiled. Flug was glad that it looked like the demon approved of his deviousness. “You should be so lethargic that you’ll soon end up on the floor.”

A minute later and Black Hat was indeed on the floor, but in a corner of the room near Flug’s desk, lying on a pile of blankets and pillows. The demon was drooling onto a pillow, his eye blow wide as he let out indecipherable words. Black Hat was lying on his side, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the drug in his system worked its way through him.

Flug got some work done, but he soon realized that there was an unintended consequence to the formula he’d used on Black Hat. Flug found that he was drawn like a moth to flame, unwilling to leave the laboratory. A painful squeeze in Flug’s chest and a tremble in his body made him keep within a few feet of his mate.

Well, shit.

It seemed like Flug had some adjustments to make but once he did, the scientist just knew that he would be able to alter the formula just so and make it work on any hero.

It would be a good, steady income from villains who wanted to torment heroes.

”Part of the formula allows for the recipient to be able to take in everything that happens to them while they are otherwise compromised.” Flug told Black Hat as he fussily added a few pillows around the demon. Once he was satisfied, Flug settled in next to his mate’s side. Flug let out a happy little sigh as he sagged against Black Hat’s body and absently nosed the demon’s neck. “It appears as though I may have made it too strong. I...I’m feeling like I need to be next to you, and-“

A soft rumble had started up in Black Hat’s chest.

“Black Hat...” Flug began to feel more relaxed than before, and closed his eyes while he draped an arm over his mate’s waist. The longer Flug lie there, the stronger the bond between himself and Black Hat seemed to become. As Flug began to doze off against the demon, his thoughts became more scattered until all that mattered was his mate next to him. And then, Flug felt overwhelming need to let the demon know something.

“_Mine_.” Flug found himself muttering as his leaned close and absently nipped along Black Hat’s throat. “_My mate_.” Flug didn’t realize how long he spent nuzzling and nipping at Black Hat’s bare skin. Nor did the scientist notice how possessively he muttered the same words over and over in the demon’s native language, until Flug finally ended up drifting off.

But when the scientist woke up and the effects of the formula he’d used on Black Hat had worn off?

Flug was fucked, literally and figuratively.

-x-x-x-

Flug woke up chained to the bed’s posts, as Black Hat had promised to do to him once he caught him. The scientist tugged at the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, but knew there was little hope of getting out of this under his own power. Sure, Flug knew that Black Hat would release him if he really didn’t want to be in this situation.

But from the way Black Hat was looking at him from across the room? Sitting there on a chair completely naked and relaxed?

Flug would take whatever his mate chose to give him. The scientist had had his fun. It was Black Hat’s turn for his own.

Black Hat quietly rose from the chair he had been seated on, and slowly began to approach the bed, a nasty grin betraying his thoughts.

Flug’s hands clenched as he shifted around a little on the bed, unable to move very far one way or another.

Black Hat produced a sex toy from thin air and Flug squirmed at the very thought of _that_ being used. How had...how had Black Hat found the toy that was a replica of his tentacle cock? Flug could have sworn that he had hidden it well. But at the snap of lube and Black Hat’s free hand caressing his legs, Flug relaxed enough to allow his mate to generously lube up his body.

Flug struggled to breathe when Black Hat pressed the tip of the toy to him. When the demon glanced up at his face curiously, Flug gave his head a tiny jerk of assent. Flug moaned softly as the toy was slowly worked into his body, until it was seated all the way to the faux ridged base. Black Hat grinned and pressed a button on a tiny control and Flug’s body seized up as the toy came to life inside to him, vibrating and making him press against the bed.

Dammit.

The scientist hadn’t said anything to Black Hat about that little feature.

Sneaky bastard.

“I don’t remember my cock doing this, Flug.” The demon let out a low chuckle. “Though I’m sure I could find a way to simulate the vibrating by...undulating it.”

Flug knew he had to be flushing over the idea but he soon let out a disgruntled sound when Black Hat secured a cock ring on him.

”Now, now, none of that, my mate.” Black Hat reached up and ruffled Flug’s brown hair with his fingers. “My turn to play.”

Flug couldn’t deny the thrill that raced through him at that. When Flug opened his eyes again, it was to find Black Hat standing by the door, holding up the control. Dread washed over the scientist. The toy stopped vibrating with a press of a button as the eldritch demon left the room with a sharp grin. 

The toy turned back on five minutes later, and Flug moaned shamelessly as he humped up against air.

Ohh...this was going to be such delicious torture.

Flug wasn’t worried about it going too far, because he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a single glowing eye in the shadows of the bedroom. Flug was certain that he could ask for it to stop at any time and Black Hat would be there in an instant to end it.

Flug lasted a few hours between the cock ring and the unexpected vibration of the dildo before it became too much to handle.

A hand suddenly ruffled through Flug’s hair again as his cock was freed from the ring. That same hand loosely curled around his dick. Black Hat’s voice spoke directly next to Flug’s head in a rough, approving tone.

”You did a good job, Flug.”

Flug outright moaned at the praise and jerked as he came embarrassingly fast to those words. But the kiss that followed had Flug feeling not so self conscious about it as Black Hat carefully removed the toy and cleaned him up. Flug let out a weary sigh as his wrists and ankles were freed. The scientist huffed irritably as Black Hat’s still naked body nestled against his back and held him close.

It seemed that watching Flug spread open and tormented by a toy that resembled his own cock had gotten Black Hat worked up. But the demon seemed content to merely lie there with his mate.

”That was for your formula.” Black Hat informed Flug with a sly laugh. “I still have yet to deal with your impertinence for making me redo something you have already done.”

Flug made as if to crawl away, too weary for any more, but stilled as shadowy tendrils boxed him in and kept him against Black Hat's chest.

“Not right now.” Black Hat said as he nuzzled the side of Flug’s head. “Another time, when you least expect it. Because we do need to get back on track, as pleasing as it is to spend time with you.”

Flug slowly relaxed as Black Hat began to hum his melody, caressing the scientist’s body lightly in an attempt to calm him. Flug fell asleep to his mate singing and rested deeply.

The next day, after an affectionate nuzzling session upon wakening, Black Hat and Flug became all business. The two of them went their separate ways to take care of what needed to be done for Black Hat Organization to get back on its feet.

-x-x-x- One year later -x-x-x-

Demencia's genes had taken a lot of tweaking since Flug had first introduced them to her body. There was a code that had been missed due to long sleepless nights and Flug had had to redo everything from scratch. Luckily, nothing bad had happened to the slumbering Demencia and with the correct gene pattern now in place for the past eight months, she was about ready to come out of stasis.

The perfected lizard genes had finally taken and melded with Demencia’s human genes. Brain activity was unchanged.

“Demencia should be able to be woken up tomorrow.” Flug told Black Hat later that evening, as they drank wine in the living room. He was seated closely next to the demon and was not surprised in the least bit that Black Hat was continually inching closer to him.

”Good. The requests of assassinations have been piling up the moment we mentioned her return was imminent.” Black Hat sipped at the wine. “As entertaining as it is to crush those pathetic heroes, I can’t be bothered to destroy every pathetic ant in the world.”

"Well, so long as nothing goes wrong this time, I’m sure Demencia will be happy to do that for you.” Flug said, inwardly hoping that all would go well.

Both human and demon lapsed into silence as they leaned in closer, enjoying one another’s company.

Tomorrow would be a big step forward.

The pieces were finally falling into place.

Unfortunately, while the genes had taken, not all went well with Demencia’s awakening.

-x-x-x-

Waking Demencia up when he was by himself had been a mistake. One that could have been fatal had Flug not been protected beforehand.

Flug dropped to the ground beneath Demencia as she tackled him. The scientist struggled to get out of the way as she began to bite and scratch at him. Her mind had not caught up with her, it seemed, and Demencia was attacking what she saw to be a threat. Flug attempted to shove her back and roll away but Demencia was much stronger than him. The now hybrid kept trying to pummel him with her fists and bit at him while she screamed nonsense.

The wristband around Flug’s wrist protected the scientist but he was still shaken by the suddenness of the attack and what could have happened. 

Black Hat appeared in the room with a furious snarl in his native tongue as he responded to his mate being threatened.

”She’s confused!” Flug grit out as he automatically reached out to fend off Demencia’s fists again, despite the punches never landing or otherwise hurting if they did connect due to the protective magic Black Hat had imbued into the wristband. “Don’t hurt her! Just restrain her!”

Black Hat growled dangerously as he seized Demencia by her hair and hefted her across the room. The demon planted himself between the now-hybrid and his mate. Black Hat’s body had contorted some at his arms and legs, which allowed him to crouch low and hiss at Demencia as she crawled back toward them on all fours, her body hidden mostly within her one again long hair as she hissed bacK 

With a furious scream, Demencia lunged at Black Hat to rake at him with her fingernails.

Flug felt a flash of irrational anger over the sight and he struggled to go to his desk instead of joining Black Hat to attack Demencia bared-handed. The scientist shook his head in a poor attempt to shove away the desire to help his mate in such a way. Flug fumbled through his many formulas he kept locked in a cabinet.

The hissing and snarling grew louder, and it made Flug act faster.

“Hold her still!” Flug located the sedative and turned around, to find Black Hat pinning Demencia to the floor with his clawed hands, one holding her head down as the other held her arms behind her back. Shadowy tentacles that had branched off his back held the rest of Demencia’s body down firmly, even as the hybrid struggled wildly. Flug came over and injected the sedative into the crook of one of her arms. 

Time ticked by as the scientist waited to see if the sedative would take.

Demencia ceased fighting after another minute or so, until she finally lie still. Tears could be seen sliding down her cheeks.

”I’m sorry.” Flug murmured to her. “I’ll figure out what went wrong. Just rest, for now.” Flug would direct Black Hat to bring her to a capsule that would send her into a deep slumber, so that the scientist could fix what went wrong.

But Black Hat refused to budge as he glared down at the immobilized Demencia, an odd, distant look in his eye.

Fuck.

Not again.

“Black Hat. It’s all right now. She can’t hurt me, remember?” Flug didn’t try to move closer, knowing that, despite Demencia no longer being a threat to him, that the eldritch demon might react badly to him getting close to the hybrid.

“_Kill_.” Black Hat spat out in his native language, claws threatening to stab into the back of Demencia’s head and her arms. “_Kill_ _now_.”

“No.” Flug said firmly. “You will not kill her. You need Demencia for the company. Do not set us back even more than you already have.”

Black Hat dug his talons that had come out of his shoes into the floor and snarled.

Flug hesitated before he swiftly untied his shoes and took one off. He hefted the first show and took aim, before he chucked it at the demon.

Black Hat’s glowing red eye snapped to the scientist and he bared his fangs before letting out a warning hiss.

The second shoe hit him right in the face.

“Come here.” Flug calmly sat down on the floor and braced himself as Black Hat flashed across the room in an instant and pinned him on his back. Flug looked up at the glowing red eye, the thin slit of a pupil, and made himself comfortable on the floor. “I’m all right, Black Hat. Demencia didn’t hurt me. Check.”

Black Hat’s eye narrowed but he leaned over and sniffed Flug’s neck and throat, distorted clawed hands feeling Flug’s arms and chest as tentacles passed over his waist and legs before Black Hat seemed to relax. The demon shifted to lie alongside Flug as he nuzzled him with a faint purr.

”Better?” Flug asked as he ran a hand down along the demon’s lower back.

Black Hat nuzzled harder before he went still as a slow sigh emitted from the demon.

“We have got to figure out a better way for me to talk you down when your instincts go haywire. Especially if I end up in danger again and you don’t pay proper attention to your surroundings.” Flug said, sensing that his mate had gotten a hold of himself and was thinking clearly again.

”I do not like when you put yourself into the path of obvious danger.” Black Hat growled crossly, pressing himself closer to Flug as he hooked a leg over the scientist’s legs. “The next time you wake Demencia up, you will have me there with you. I will not tolerate her attacking you again like that.”

”That’s...” Flug sighed over the way Black Hat curled snugly against him. “That’s fine. I’ll let you know when I'm planning to wake her up beforehand.”

”Humans...they really do die all too easily.” Black Hat murmured against Flug’s neck. “I do not...I do not want you to leave this world again so soon.”

”You can’t always be there to protect me.” Flug muttered in return, running a hand along the demon's lower back. “I thought that was part of the reason why you agreed to enchant the wristband to protect me from harm in my previous life.” Flug indicated the band he wore. “The same one I’m wearing now.”

”...there are limits to all magic, Flug.” Black Hat said after a long moment. “And even as powerful as I am, magic can always find a way to counteract magic. If anyone were to attack you with too much magic, even while wearing the wristband, then they would be able to eventually harm you. And then there are other things it won’t protect you from." Black Hat nuzzled against Flug's neck. "Like those injections you are so fond of giving to me to see their effects.”

”You also drink those formulas in my lab labeled 'toxic' and 'dangerous.' You seem to derive a sick sense of satisfaction when you set me back weeks and months because you were ‘thirsty’ and couldn’t leave my experiments alone.” Flug said in return. The scientist reached up and ran a palm along Black Hat’s right cheek. “It’ll be all right. I’m not going anywhere and no one is going to take me from you.”

”Slate Hat is still skulking about in one universe or another.” Black Hat snarled softly. “Lux Noir has not been fulfilled. He will have to face me eventually, though I presume he’ll stay away as long as possible because of his low power level.” Black Hat’s purring slowed to a halt as an unease seemed to rise within the demon. "I will not allow him near you. I will shred him to bloody pieces."

”You’re mine, Black Hat.” Flug firmly cupped the demon’s cheek and made eye contact with him. “And I’m yours. Someone like Slate Hat won’t be able to separate us. Besides, I was able to somehow make him afraid of me, so he shouldn't even bother coming here if he wants to live." Flug saw the doubt and let out a sigh as he patted his mate's cheek. "And if it would help ease the concerns you have, we’ll be able to figure out how to keep me out of danger.” Flug narrowed his eyes. “A way that doesn’t involve me remaining in the mansion 24/7 unless it is an absolute necessity.”

“Slate Hat is more of a concern that you would think, Flug. No matter how powerful I am, if I am not around and he turns up...” Black Hat bared his fangs at the thought. “Slate Hat is stronger than you are, Flug, despite his minimal power. And despite any 'fear' you may have instilled in him of yourself, do not underestimate my species. We can overcome that fear and doubt if there is no other choice but to face it." Black Hat raised a hand to rest over Flug's. "Even if you were to be prepared for a confrontation, Slate Hat will be desperate and lash out no matter the outcome. He is likely to do anything to gain the upper hand over me, if he feels running into my path is imminent.” Black Hat growled under his breath crossly. "I wounded him severely all those years ago, but didn't get the chance to finish him off before my instincts took over. I don't think I permanently damaged Slate Hat's other eye but the fight should keep him away from us for a long time." Black Hat leaned in close to nuzzle Flug for a time, before the eldritch demon changed the subject completely. “What of Demencia? How long will it take before she can be awoken again?”

“I need to make some adjustments to the gene sample I gave to Demencia. She will have to be in cryo again for her to adjust and let those genes replace the faulty ones.”

“It will fix how she reacted to you?” Black Hat sounded reluctant about Demencia after she had attacked his mate.

”I’m sure it will.” Flug said confidently.

“For her sake, I hope you are correct.” Black Hat growled, as he nuzzled Flug again while softly rumbling.

-x-x-x-

The next time Demencia woke up, she was not as confused as she had been the first time. The gene fix had been a success and as an added bonus, the hybrid retained her sanity. Demencia also retained her admiration and obsession with Black Hat. That meant that before her first mission, she decided it was a great time to start to flirt with Black Hat. Demencia did so right in front of Flug with a devious smile, sharp canine fangs baring in a gleeful way.

“I’ll see you later handsome.” Demencia said sweetly as she leaned up against Black Hat’s side. “Reward me later while the nerd is busy?” Demencia laughed as she left the mansion, waving to Flug as he stormed toward her.

Flug slammed the door after her, bristling.

“Jealous?” Black Hat purred, pleased over Flug’s display as the demon moved to stand behind his mate. “Perhaps I should allow time in the day for Demencia to sing her praises to me, and watch as you simmer in a corner.”

Flug spun on his heels and seized Black Hat by the lapels as the scientist leaned up on his toes to kiss the demon with a growl.

Black Hat’s laughter was muffled in that kiss but when they parted, the demon teasingly licked Flug’s cheek.

“Just don’t let her sneak into our bedroom at night.” Flug said with a sigh as he stepped back. “I don’t want to encourage her on the idea of a threesome that she’d mentioned in her previous lifetime.”

”Would you like a distraction?” Black Hat asked as he took a step closer and looked down at his mate.

”Yes.” Flug breathed out. The scientist let out a confused sound as a heavy stack of paper was handed to him. “What are these?”

”I had opened another few credit cards and I had forgotten all about balancing the statements for about twenty years.” Black Hat grinned at the way Flug had frozen up before he vanished into the shadows. The eldritch demon cackled over the distant sound of Flug screaming at him in frustration over even more money being diverted to somewhere it didn’t need to be.

Black Hat regretted his actions later on, as he spent the night outside of the lab. The demon let out a mournful note now and again over the way Flug had warded the lab against his presence. His mate was slumbering within and all Black Hat could do was press against the door and pathetically scratch at it, leaving behind claw marks. Black Hat was so miserable that he did nothing over 5.0.5. napping near him outside of the laboratory.

It was a very long and lonely night.

Flug ended up on the other side of the door sometime in the middle of the night. But the scientist refused to come out, even if Black Hat was well within his rights to dump work on him as his boss.

The next week went a little better, and once the two had made up in Black Hat’s office early one morning, they moved on with other discussions.

Plans were made and followed through, and with everyone in the mansion working in a chaotic but manageable and effective way, things began to turn around for the company. Soon, Black Hat Organization began to become prominent in the world again, and villains from far and wide began to flock to them.

Black Hat felt dark satisfaction over the power he felt reigning over lesser villains and the world in general. It was nice, being back on the top and terrifying heroes around the world as Black Hat made his presence known more than he had in the past 100 years. To feel that power and not have to feel that missing piece of himself now that Flug had been back with him by his side, made everything perfect.

It was a productive year, and by the end of it, the eldritch demon realized that it marked the second year that had passed since Flug had come back into his very long existence. 

All was well and as it had been 126 years ago.

But all of Black Hat’s concerns about Slate Hat getting too close to his mate returned full force when said demon was sighted close to his mansion one evening. And with a warning that came from White Hat the following morning, Black Hat’s instincts to protect his mate kicked in full force. 

Slate Hat would not have his mate, Black Hat thought to himself, as he watched Flug toil away in the lab. Black Hat waited until Demencia was in the room with Flug before going to his office and glaring out the window as if he could see the other demon. Claws sprang out and Black Hat bared his fangs. He would finish what he had started should Slate Hat even look at Flug.

Lux Noir would be fulfilled one way or another.

Slate Hat's days were numbered, and Black Hat looked forward to sinking his claws into the other eldritch demon. It was something that Black Hat should have taken care of long ago, but now, with both a warning from White Hat about something odd going on with Slate Hat and a sighting of said under-powered demon?

A line had been crossed, and Black Hat would not remain idle. The moment Slate Hat showed up again, Black Hat would track him down and finish Lux Noir, no matter how long it took to rip apart the other eldritch demon’s body.

Nothing would separate Black Hat from his mate again.

_Nothing_.

Any fool that dared try would have death visited upon them.


	2. Draft chapter-probably about 80%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this chapter is mostly just angst and suffering with only a little Flug and BH stuff toward the end. Mainly this chapter is for plot purposes that will be touched on in the sequel.
> 
> This chapter is mostly written out, but there are some points here and there, especially toward the end, that need to be written out (when I am in the mood to do that).
> 
> I mostly need to work on the conversations toward the end. I really didn’t want this to sit here as a draft for a whole entire year.
> 
> Also, as a reminder: Eitrun is Slate Hat’s Flug in his universe. Eitrun is, well...he’s a sick son of a bitch that gives no fucks and is none too happy with how things have gone (have yet to decide how graphic things will get in the sequel because jfc Eitrun is intense in his scientific and creative endeavors).

Slate Hat felt disconnected as he wandered around, killing anyone in his path, whether they be hero, villain or civilian. He couldn’t help himself. Slate Hat felt compelled to continue on to find…something. The broken demon didn’t know what that something was. 

Slate Hat was worn thin, but somehow, he found that he was unable to devour the souls of those he killed. Or rather, he did have the ability to devour them, but felt nothing when it came to their souls. Slate Hat should have felt less empty, and yet, he wasn’t. Slate Hat felt starved, which made him cave further into his instincts. Further into a madness that he was unable to claw himself away from. Slate Hat was trapped in an endless circle of killing, and no way to slate his desperate need to fill the hunger he felt.

All he could do was kill, rend and devour.

Slate Hat staggered into an alley as heroes descended on the scene of his latest killing spree. But there was something inside of him that was forcing him to avoid contact. 

No matter how much Slate Hat’s instincts wanted to go back to the bodies and devour their souls.

Slate Hat bared his fangs, feeling himself salivate.

Hungry.

He was so hungry.

Alwys hungry.

It was maddening.

Slate Hat was raggedly thin beneath the clothes he wore. To the piece of himself that he clutched tight, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he could no longer deny his instincts.

His hats were gone.

Even his makeshift ones were gone, taken by the doctor, before being sent out on an ‘errand’ That nasty smile on the doctor’s face told Slate Hat that the human knew what he was doing by taking those hats.

Slate Hat stumbled as he felt a shockwave from a hero nearby.

Why?

Why do that?

He was out of range, wasn’t he?

Slate Hat stumbled again from the forceful shockwave, before he was thrown backward into a wall of the alley. Slate Hat hit the wall with a hiss of pain, his bandaged arms scraping the brick. But that soon became background pain as Slate Hat stiffened against the wall.

He sensed another of his kind.

Blind panic rose in Slate Hat.

He was in no shape to face another of his species. He wouldn’t stand a chance. And yet Slate Hat couldn’t worry too much over the fact. There was that irritating, nagging thought in the back of his mind, urging Slate Hat onward, while ignoring his own safety.

Hats.

Yes.

He needed to find hats.

His hats, maybe?

It would make much more sense to find his own, as Sate Hat was certain that other eldritch demons would tear him apart if he attempted to take theirs.

Slate Hat had lost his original hats nearly 200 years ago. Or rather, someone had taken them from him. Slate Hat still didn’t know who had been responsible. It took a year of searching before Slate Hat conceded that he needed to imbue a hat, a fedora he had found, with his power, so that he wouldn’t lose himself to his instincts. After that came another 9 years of fruitless searching before Slate Hat met a scientist trying to sell inventions. 

Doctor Eitrun Glusflys.

The human’s inventions had not met the needs of hero or villain, so when the man was all alone, Slate Hat had approached him, to make an offer of who he could offer his inventions to.

Slate Hat shook his head, coming back to the present, and ducked out of the alley and down a street, not caring that there were people running from him. He didn’t break into a jog when the heroes began to spread out.

Hunting him down.

Slate Hat again sensed the presence of another of his kind, and went to a nearby alley to try and blend with the shadows.

Hats.

Always hats.

Slate Hat needed his hats back.

He wouldn’t lose himself.

Slate Hat wasn’t entirely certain why he fought so hard to keep his sense of self from being swallowed by his instincts, even if would be easier to give in and have it not hurt so much.

Hats.

Slate Hat’s mind drifted back to Eitrun’s reaction upon meeting him. It had been…odd, to say the least, that a human would show no fear.

Only curiously.

Slate Hat stumbled again, before leaning against the wall as he took a shuddering breath and let it out. His instincts were tearing him apart on the inside whenever the thought about the scientist. 

Part of Slate Hat wanted to kill Eitrun. To rip out his soul and devour it.

But why?

Slate Hat had been the one to approach Eitrun. To suggest that he could market his inventions to civilians. A conversation had been started, and an agreement had been reached. Within a year’s time, Slate Hat had opened up his home to Eiturn, it allow him to a space to make his machines. From there, Slate Hat found people clamoring for Eitrun’s devices, grateful for the cheaper, yet effective inventions to protect themselves, and in some cases, their families, from hero and villain skirmishes.

Slate Hat soon acquired Echo to his employ, who had been traumatized for a reason she couldn’t remember, but felt calm in Slate Hat’s presence. 0.5, an experiment that Eitrun had created, that was both bear and dinosaur genes, that became a mix between a bear with fur and scales with a longer tail and feathers. 0.5 would remain with Echo while also helping Eitrun in the lab. When Echo recovered, she spent more time in Slate Hat’s presence, donning a hat resembling a hat. And smiling more often than before.

This…

There was a disconnect, at times, even back then.

Slate Hat wasn’t sure how to describe it, but things would happen that would disrupt business, before he would later find out they had been resolved.

The worst instance was when he lost his right eye.

Slate Hat’s hand slid across his face, fingertips brushing lightly across the weathered eyepatch that was over the blank socket.

Slate Hat still didn’t know what to believe.

Or did he?

Slate Hat’s memories were blurry at times, almost as if someone had tampered with them. But that couldn’t be. Slate Hat would have noticed that.

Slate Hat ground his sharp white fangs together in frustration. He was missing pieces of his memory. He knew he was.

But what were those missing pieces?

Slate Hat recalled waking up in excruciating pain, and that Eitrun was there, trying to calm him down, to get him not to move.

Eitrun had told Slate Hat there had been an attack. Eitrun wore bandages, and Slate Hat could scent that they had been recently treated. Eitrun had gone on to assure Slate Hat that he had taken care of the threat, but his eye had been destroyed in the process. Eitrun had gone on to ask if Slate Hat could heal it, and Slate Hat had said no. However his eye had been removed, it was staying that way, as whatever had been done prevented him from healing the injury with magic. Slate Hat had said he could make do with one eye; he was just grateful everyone else was all right.

Slate Hat curled his fingers over the eyepatch, frowning.

There was deep seated doubt over Eitrun’s story, even decades, _centuries_, later. There wasn’t any reason for it, but Slate Hat still felt it deep inside. 

Echo and 0.5 had sustained injuries, and had been worn out from the ordeal.

Slate Hat let out a frustrated sound as he gripped his bald head in his hands, mind fraying at the edges as he tried to focus his muddling thoughts. But the odd sensation remained, as did the desire he had to seek out….hats.

Yes, hats.

That was what he was supposed to be doing right now.

Slate Hat wasn’t supposed to be dwelling on the past. 

He needed to find the hats.

Hats…

Slate Hat dropped his hands as he pushed away from the wall and continued on his way down the alley. The heroes had not yet followed him, but he could still faintly sense other demon in the area.

How was Slate Hat supposed to be able to search with that kind of looming threat?

Slate Hat let out a soft groan as the injuries he had accumulated began to finally sink in. He was greatly weakened, and he was confused as to why he wasn’t healing, until Slate Hat remembered that he had lost his makeshift fedora.

Where was it?

Was that the hat he was searching for?

He was missing something important.

Slate Hat knew he had had a thought about the loss off the fedora earlier, but he couldn’t recall it now. Slate Hat paused at the end of the alleyway and felt a stab of frustration over the fact that he had ended up at a dead end. A small opening, with gates on either side of him and the back on a building a few paces ahead of him, with no way to enter it.

Slate Hat didn’t like how small the space was.

The demon knew that he would have to climb one of the gates and thrown himself over it. He couldn’t go back the way he had come. Slate Hat knew that should he encounter those heroes now, they would have no trouble taking him down. And if Slate Hat’s instincts fully kicked in, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Slate Hat had no desire to get into a fight with heroes, or even a villain. Slate Hat just wanted his hats.

Hat.

Anyone who got in his way in the meantime would be dealt with, regardless of his state. Slate Hat had to get the hat, no matter the cost.

The gate to Slate Hat’s left was closest, so Slate Hat went to go over to it. But the moment he reached out to touch it, Slate Hat had to bite back a shriek of pain as it burned him. The eldritch demon jerked his hand back with a curse, and tried to the other gate tentatively, and hissed, hastily drawing back his further burned hand. Slate Hat spat out another curse, instincts rising in indignation that someone dared to ward these gates against him.

The other demonic presence was suddenly closer now.

Slate Hat pressed himself against the back of the building as he let out a warning hiss, claws stabbing out of his gloves as he huddled defensively against the wall.

Danger.

Attack.

Kill.

Slate Hat couldn’t keep complete control over his actions or thoughts any longer, as irrational fear overtook him over the implications of being found.

Was it Black Hat? Was he back to finish him off?

Or was it another of their species?

Slate Hat tumbled down a dark hole that he wasn’t sure he would be able to climb out of as he finally gave in with a weary slump of his shoulders. Slate Hat allowed his instincts to take hold, hoping that they would get him out of this situation alive.

It was risky.

Slate Hat heard a voice speak to him, but he was too far gone as he lashed out at the being before him. Slate Hat frantically attacked the other eldritch demon, but for whatever reason, Slate Hat wasn’t making contact. There was a voice again, but Slate Hat was too far gone at that point, continuing to fight.

He couldn’t be captured.

Slate Hat didn’t want to die.

Slate Hat felt that someone had told him they would kill him at some point but right now, he had to survive. 

Escape.

Hats.

He needed to find those hats.

Slate Hat began to tire but he refused to give up. Whoever he had been attacking had done nothing but dodge his erratic attacks, which ruled out Black Hat has the other being. 

Black Hat would have hurt him by now.

Slate Hat let out a hiss of anger over being unable to latch his claws into the other demon.

To rend.

Tear.

Kill.

To satisfy the need to destroy his opponent.

Slate Hat reached his limit seconds later. His lower-powered body finally stumbled, and he was unable to prevent himself from being taken down to the ground by the other demon ramming into him from the side. Slate Hat’s claws scrabbled at the ground, talons, which had long since shredded his shoes, dug into the ground as he snarled incoherently at the other demon that pinned him.

Voices.

Many voices.

The other demon’s voice, and others.

Slate Hat went from angry to resigned as his instincts forced him to yield to the strength of the other eldritch demon that held him down. But that didn’t stop the panic from rearing it’s ugly head, as Slate Hat felt himself pinned more firmly to the ground. He began to whimper instead of growl as Slate Hat began to struggle against the sensation.

It was terribly familiar, yet somehow a little different than what Slate Hat had experienced before.Slate Hat’s mind went into a full blown panic when he felt something pinch his skin.

Needle.

Wrong.

Pain.

Slate Hat’s eye flared, and he let out a shriek. Not of anger but of pure terror as something sinister rose in his mind. He didn’t feel the punch of another needle. It had, in fact, been drawn away from him as the voices spoke overhead again.

Slate Hat’s claws had long since retracted, and he lie on the ground limply, trembling, as he attempted to curl in on himself despite being pinned in place. Slate Hat didn’t even know what he was afraid of, but his actions seemed to have an effect on the other demon. Slate Hat could have sworn he had even heard an intake of air.

The voices receded, leaving Slate Hat alone with the other demon.

Slate Hat continued to quiver, unable to stop himself. It had just been a damn needle. It wasn’t anything to get upset over.

And yet…

And yet, those missing pieces of his memories were screaming at him that it was a perfectly reasonable thing to get upset over.

Slate Hat’s breathing was erratic, despite his species lack of needing to breathe as much as a human.

The voice of the other demon wasn’t reaching him.

Slate Hat only panicked further when tendrils, pale tendrils, wrapped around his limbs. Slate Hat fought immediately against them, albeit weakly, as the other demon’s hands let go of him. But Slate Hat couldn’t move now, and could only let out a pathetic whimper as the other eldritch being knelt in front of him. Another hiss from Slate Hat was cut off as the other demon directed the tentacles to bring Slate Hat to his knees. Slate Hat began to tremble again as his struggles ceased. He acknowledged that he wasn’t going anywhere.

No escape.

No…freedom.

Slate Hat let out a tortured cry over all of the confusing thoughts assailing his mind.

Drugs.

Needles.

Formulas.

A laugh.

A horrifying, familiar laugh.

The memories.

They were there, just beneath the surface, and yet…Slate Hat could reach them.

It hurt.

Slate Hat let out a quieter, yet still very afraid, whimper.

His whole body was in agony.

Everything hurt.

Slate Hat wanted it all to end.

He wanted to be free.

_Free_.

A soothing sound cut through the fear, uncertainty and confusion. Slate Hat found himself mesmerized by the sound as his body slowly began to relax, even though he could tell that he was still being restrained by several pale tendrils. The soothing sound…the musical tone of it…it sounded a lot like a mating call of his species. But…Slate Hat couldn’t respond in like, and doubted that whoever it was, was even aware that he was aware enough to know what the sound meant.

A song.

A call.

A call Slate Hat could never respond to, as broken as he was.

Broken…

A broken mating song…

Slate Hat began to tense up again, but whoever was softly singing to him began to touch him, a hand over his shoulder, and then, his neck. Slate Hat went limp with a whimper, a feeling a sadness washing over him briefly for how desperate he was for touch that wasn’t violent.

Wasn’t a lie…

A lie…

Slate Hat sucked in a shuddering breath.

But who was lying to him?

The answer…it was still eluding him.

The singing came to an end, and a part of Slate Hat wanted to beg for more, for the calming effect it gave him. But then, something was settled on his head, and then there was a voice.

The voice that belonged to the singer. The other eldritch demon. He spoke again, and this time, Slate Hat understood and heard the words.

“Settle your powers.” The voice said urgently. “You’re close to losing complete hold of yourself.”

Slate Hat struggled to obey, as the alternative was unpleasant to think about. It was difficult, but Slate Hat was somehow able to do it. Everything snapped into clarity as Slate Hat shoved his instincts down, and really took a look at his surroundings.

He was exhausted.

Slate Hat held still as the pale tendrils around his body loosened and retreated. Slate Hat sat down on the dirty floor of the alley, and rested his back against the building behind him as he let out a slow sigh. Slate Hat knew he couldn’t remain quiet, as he raised his head to see which of his kind was there.

White Hat.

Slate Hat immediately looked back down, because he didn’t have it in him to accept or even acknowledge what the other eldritch demon was looking at him with.

Concern, and pity.

Slate Hat hated the sight, what little he had seen, even though he knew that something was terribly wrong.

Slate Hat just couldn’t put his finger on it.

[Slate Hat and White Hat have a conversation]  
*I have yet to write it out*

-White Hat concerned about blanks in Slate Hat’s memories.—

-Conversation interrupted by Eitrun’s robotic drone shooting both demons with a needle.

Slate Hat was able to resist the drugging effect as he picked White Hat up and found the strength to get out of the alley. 

-A short chase, until the drone shoots Slat Hat again. 

-Slate Hat managed to resist and hide White Hat behind a dumpster. Slate Hat takes the dart that had struck White Hat, and destroyed the capsule to hide the evidence. 

Slate Hat met White Hat’s eyes, and knows that the other demon is perfectly aware and alert, but unable to move his body. Slate Hat had a resigned look in his eye as he turned and tottered a short distance away, before he was shot with several more capsules. Slate Hat made it a little further, before he finally collapsed onto his side.

Slate Hat’s mind was clearing, and knew that this was going to hurt. Slate Hat could see the look in White Hat’s eye. Slate Hat couldn’t explain what was happening. The drugs making their way through him ensured neither of them would. But at the very least, White Hat was out of sight. Slate Hat figured that White Hat knew nothing of Eitrun, but he would now. Slate Hat was piecing things together.

He remembered.

The lies Eiturn had given him.

The drugs he had used to make Slate Hat forget.

A guinea pig of his expereinments.

That was all Eiturn saw Slate Hat as. And after this, Eitrun was going to make sure Slate Hat didn’t remember.

Again.

But right now, the scientist was likely going to make Slate Hat suffer for trying to run.

-Eitrun appeared out of the darkness of the alley and kicked Slate Hat, derisive and saying that he had hoped his instincts would have made him keep on track, but apparently, that wasn’t the case.

-Brief one-sided conversation with Eiturn bashing Slate Hat and how pathetic he was as a demon. How his affinity for liquid made it ever so convenient to make use of him.

-Eitrun shoved the immobilized Slate Hat onto his back and dug a knee into the narrow chest as he ripped the eyepatch off the blank socket, griping about how he kept having to start over.

Slate Hat in pain, but he can’t even cry out as Eitrun stabbed a needle into his empty eye socket, injecting more drugs directly into his body.

His affinity for liquids was a curse.

Eitrun’s drugs worked too well on him, even as the demon built up resistance.

-Eiturn tells Slate Hat that they are going to try this again. Jabs another needle into Slate Hat’s eye socket. Says he is getting close to being completely useless, so having another demon around that would be unable to build up a resistance would be useful.

-Eitrun does one final injection before sliding off of Slate Hat, and kicking him in the side again, impatiently telling him to get up. He had work to do.

-x-x-x-

White Hat horrified over what he is witnessing, and for once in his very long life, he is unable to help someone who looked like they really needed it. White Hat had no idea that Slate Hat had to deal with…_this_.

-Reaction to Eitrun stabbing his eye socket with injection and White Hat realizing that his reaction to a small needle meant to calm him from earlier had triggered memories like this. It was clear that this man had done something to confuse the other demon. To make him lose chunks of memory, from the sound of it.

White Hat forced himself not to growl, so as to not draw attention to himself as he watched Slate Hat woodenly rise, and endure what appeared to be more verbal abuse from the man before the human went away down the dark alley. White Hat knew that Slate Hat had been trying to protect him from that man, now. The look in the other demon’s eye over what was to come when thet human showed up.

White Hat disliked the look in Slate Hat’s eye as he staggered along after the human, a blank look in his eye, blood dripping from the empty right eye socket.

But White Hat had heard enough.

The human wanted Slate Hat to steal hats from another demon.

It had to be Black Hat.

And as much as White Hat didn’t like the other demon for being able to get out of punishment for crimes against the world, other universes, as a whole…

White Hat felt obligated to at least give him a warning that Slate Hat may end up at his home, clearly drugged into obeying a crazed human.

White Hat would just have to wait for the drugs to wear off.

-x-x-x-

Flug yawned as he finished up his work, thinking that he was early enough that he could go and find Back Hat in his office. A smile appeared beneath Flug’s paper bag, his goggles reflecting glee. He had some plans to surprise his mate, and wondered if Black Hat would be in the mood to play along. Flug goes to the office but instead of finding his mate alone, he was with another demon.

White Hat.

Flug skittered along the edge of the office until he made it to Black Hat’s chair, and leaned against it. Flug relaxed a little as a dark tendril appeared from the shadows to loop around his waist reassuringly.

White Hat exchanged a look with Black Hat, and at a shrug from the other demon, sighed and spoke.

-Says it would be nice if Black Hat would take the warning seriously.

-Black Hat dismissive, saying that Slate Hat was greatly weakened, and that fool knew what would happen should he dare to set foot in his territory.

-White Hat pointed out that Slate Hat didn’t appear to be in his right mind, so he likely wasn’t thinking clearly, especially if he was being manipulated with drugs.

-Black Hat found this highly amusing. For a demon to be controlled and with their own affinity as well.

-White Hat thinks it is terrible.

-Black Hat says White Hat could catch Slate Hat then. He was a hero, wasn’t he?

-White Hat says he could but didn’t know when Slate Hat may show, and didn’t think that Black Hat wanted him to linger in his territory around where his mate was.

-Black Hat agreed, and says he supposed he could contact White Hat let him know what happened, _after_ Black Hat_ killed_ Slate Hat.

-White Hat turned to leave and tells Black Hat that he had delivered his warning. It was up to the other demon to take it seriously. He wouldn’t be responsible for anything that happened to him or his mate, due to their prior agreements. White Hat would only step in if he happened to catch Slate Hat in the act.

Black Hat is still dismissive as the other demon leaves. More pleased by his mate’s presence, even if he is a little aggravated over Flug being concerned over the warning.

[FYI to myself-Way to wrap this up? Or just leave it as it is?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this ending leads into the sequel, but it will be awhile yet before I get around to posting any of it.
> 
> For whatever reason, my mind decided to write the ENTIRE OUTLINE IN FIVE separate notebooks. 🤷 So once I finally get that sorted out, I hope to start posting. I may even work on it as part of nanowrimo this year.


End file.
